The statements in this section merely provide background information related to the present disclosure and may not constitute prior art.
Power distribution panels are commonly used to distribute electric power from an input power source to multiple electric loads (also referred to as circuits) via circuit breakers. These distribution panels usually include a plurality of positions (known as “slots”) for supporting circuits breakers. Each slot is electrically coupled to a voltage input bus for supplying a specific voltage (such as 120 volts ac, +24 volts dc, −48 volts dc, etc.) to the circuit breaker installed in that slot. Each circuit breaker has an output terminal that is electrically connected to a load. Under normal conditions, the circuit breaker couples its input voltage to the load. Upon detecting an overcurrent condition, the circuit breaker “trips” (or “blows,” if the circuit breaker is a fuse) to disconnect its input voltage from the load.